


One Good Night

by Ajmilone



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: seasonal_spuffy, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fade to Black, Happy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajmilone/pseuds/Ajmilone
Summary: Buffy was having a great night- only one thing could make it even better. Written for Seasonal_Spuffy’s Solstice Free-For-All
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 37





	One Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This story came to me while rewatching Season 1 of The Crown. There were a few lines that were just too good to not apply to Spuffy. See if you can find them!

Buffy was having an amazing day. Well, as amazing as a day can be considering she had a shift at the DoubleMeat earlier. But this totally obnoxious customer got all up in her face and she completely shut him down. Really let him have it. And her manager had defended her! That was such an unheard of thing in the service industry, Buffy felt like she was actually valued and important. There was definitely a slight bounce to her step that night as she patrolled. With a wicked smile to herself, she realized there was one more thing to make her evening complete.

The door banged open loudly as Buffy stalked into Spike's crypt. It was dark and quiet upstairs. Buffy huffed in annoyance. Where was that ridiculous vampire? Didn't he realize that he needed to be the cherry on top of her otherwise epic day? She figured she might as well check downstairs for good measure. 

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief when she found Spike downstairs, reclined and reading a book in bed.

"Well, Buffy! If I'd known you were coming, I'd have baked a cake," Spike drawled.

"Shut up, Spike," Buffy snapped, but there was a teasing glint in her eye as she advanced toward the bed.

"Hey, now, what's this?" Spike shifted an arm behind his head so that he could lean back and see her better, flexing his biceps as he did so. "There's something different about you tonight, Slayer."

Buffy was only half listening as she reached to start undoing the buttons of his shirt. "Is there?" she mumbled distractedly.

Spike's icy blue eyes softened as he gazed at her with affection. "Yeah," he said softly, "there's a certain glow about you. You seem...taller, somehow."

Buffy grunted noncommittally as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and tried to push it off of him. Spike certainly wasn't making things easy for her. If he would just take his arm out from behind his head...

Spike grabbed her hands, effectively stopping her from undressing him, and sat up on the edge of the bed. "The way I see it, I have two choices. I can get stilts so that I may reach my strong tall woman."

Buffy grinned at him. Trust Spike to realize she had a good day and to comment on it. She knew that coming here to celebrate with someone who could appreciate her was the right choice. "Or?" she prompted when he didn't continue his previous thought.

"Or," he grinned wickedly, sending a thrill down Buffy's spine in anticipation, "she could get on her knees."

Buffy laughed in surprise. Usually Spike's lewd comments disgusted her, but she felt so much lighter today that she was able to enjoy his dirty jokes for what they were. She grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She wanted to infuse Spike with the elation that had been coursing through her throughout the evening.

And Spike gave as good as he got. Buffy could barely keep up as his tongue darted into her mouth, selfishly tasting her. Buffy moaned into his mouth, allowing him to explore. After a moment, she felt him press very slightly on her shoulders, encouraging her to kneel. Buffy immediately broke the kiss.

"A real man wouldn't feel the need to bring a woman to her knees," she whispered against his lips.

Spike pulled back a little bit, as if to consider her and what direction she was bringing this conversation. "I'm not a real man, love."

Buffy just shrugged and continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "A strong man would be willing to kneel for the woman he loves and raise her higher."

Spike quirked an eyebrow. "Is that right?" A slow smirk spread across his face. Buffy felt herself begin to tremble in anticipation of whatever he chose to do next. Spike shrugged at her. "Alright, then." 

His vampire speed turned him into a blur as he quickly swapped spots with Buffy, lifting her onto the bed so that he stood before her. He grabbed her hips and slid her to the edge of the mattress.

"I am honored to kneel before a strong woman," he said in a cultured accent that somehow sounded dirty coming out of his mouth. He slowly lowered himself to his knees. "And you're not just a strong woman to me, love. You're a bloody queen."

Buffy fell back to lay across the mattress as she felt his fingers creep up her legs and pull down her pants and underwear. "There's a joke about being knighted somewhere in there," she gasped.

Spike chuckled darkly before reaching up to taste her. Buffy immediately arched off the bed as white hot pleasure rocked through her core. She could never really tell what the hell Spike did down there, but he always brought all of himself. His fingers and tongue always left her reeling.

Spike was growling as he lapped at her, sending vibrations through her sensitive skin. Buffy could hear her own gasps and moans echo off the stone ceiling of the crypt as she ground herself into Spike's face. When Spike began sucking on her clit and strumming on her g-spot, she swore she saw stars. Her muscles clamped down hard on his fingers as her orgasm overtook her. Spike began to purr and lap up her spendings greedily. When she had calmed down after the aftershocks, Spike stood up with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Now, then," he said, unbuckling his belt, "I believe I am owed an investiture."

***

Buffy woke up slowly, feeling drowsy and sated. That was the best night she had had in a long time. Most of it was a blur, but it was really something for a vampire and a Slayer to eventually collapse from exhaustion. She stretched luxuriously, accidentally hitting the vampire spooning her from behind. He gave a small giggle and started kissing her shoulder.

"Oh," she exclaimed, slightly started. 

"Oh?"

"I've woken up in this bed."

Spike laughed again. "So you have." He stilled suddenly, as if sensing danger. "Not a problem, is it? Not gonna kick me in the head and run out of here, virtue fluttering?"

Buffy relaxed back into him. "No," she sighed, "I'm not gonna do that." She felt Spike tighten his arm around her as he snuggled back in. She could feel herself drifting, as if on a cloud..."Oh my god!" She said, sitting up. "I do have to go!"

Spike flopped over onto his back. "And she's off," he muttered dejectedly.

"No, it's just...I promised Giles I would train tonight if patrol was slow."

Spike turned his head to look at her and reached out a hand to trace light designs on her arm. "You can train here."

"I can?" Buffy looked back at him in confusion. At Spike's knowing grin and hopeful eyes, she realized what he meant. "Oh!" Buffy laid back and settled back into Spike's arms. "Yeah, I could do that."

"Alright, then. Hold on, Slayer, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Spike made to roll over on top of her, but she stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we could, um, cuddle first?" Spike looked at her incredulously, causing her to roll her eyes. "I mean, let's not get crazy. I just had a really good night and it would be nice to have a quiet moment. To just...be close to someone." She looked at him and gave him a playful nudge. "Even you."

There was a long minute in which Spike stared at Buffy, amazement shining out of his expressive eyes. 

"Yeah," he rasped hoarsely. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah, Buffy. We can do that." Blinking his suspiciously wet eyes, he laid back down and opened his arms.

Buffy snuggled against Spike, laying her head against his chest. She tightened her arm around his waist when she felt him kiss the top of her head. She smiled contentedly as she felt herself drift off back into a peaceful sleep. This was truly a real good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you find the lines from The Crown?!


End file.
